The Lion King: Responsibilities
by Asante
Summary: A young cub named Timira struggles to leave childhood behind after being betrothed to Simba's son Kopa.
1. Chapter 1

**The Lion King:**

**The Legend Continues**

By Asante

* * *

**Note: **The following is the recommended reading order of my fan fiction novels and short stories:

_The Lion King: A Father's Concern _**(short story)**

_The Lion King: Sarafina _**(short story)**

_The Lion King: Mheetu _**(short story)**

_The Lion King III: The Lost Prince _**(book)**

_The Lion King IV: The Rogue Pride _**(book)**

_The Lion King: Responsibilities _**(short story)**

_The Lion King V: Man Comes to the Pride Lands _**(book)**

You can find all my fan fictions on my profile page. Technically, _Responsibilities_ takes place before _The Lost Prince_ but I recommend reading _Responsibilities_ last and then _Man Comes to the Pride Lands_ because _Responsibilities_ is a midquel of _Mheetu_ with a final section that takes place after _The Rogue Pride_, so it will probably spoil some of the plot for _Mheetu_, _The Lost Prince,_ and _The Rogue Pride_.

**Note 2:** I wanted to thank Islander27 for his help in developing this short story. I plan to start work on _The Lion King V: Man Comes to the Pride Lands_ after this short story is completed. After that – if I haven't died and you readers are insistent, I _might_ work on another short story set during the reign of the First King of Pride Rock – or leave that to you folks to tackle in your own fan fiction. Wouldn't that be awesome, if other folks wrote fan fiction of my fan fiction? Hint hint, nudge nudge.

* * *

Prologue

The royal family rested on a lush hill, the king and queen snoozing amidst a blanket of swaying golden grass. The princess, a golden beige colored infant, couldn't yet move about on her own but that didn't stop her from batting playfully at the prince's face as he hopped evasively around her. "Come on, walk," Kopa insisted.

"Kopa," Nala scolded, resting her cheek on Simba's shoulder, "stop bothering Kiara."

"I'm not bothering her," Kopa protested. "She likes it. See, she's smiling."

Kiara mewled happily.

Simba gazed at his children and smiled peacefully.

Nala lifted her head and noted a dark lioness named Kula with her cub nearby. "Kopa, why don't you go play with Afua? Kiara needs her nap."

Kopa rolled his eyes and scurried off to play with Kula's son.

"He's a good boy," Simba said softly, closing his eyes.

"He's growing up so fast," Nala said as she watched Kopa head towards his friend. "They both are." She leaned down and licked Kiara's head. "We really need to start thinking about their futures."

Simba looked up at Nala questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"Kopa will be king someday," Nala explained, "and a king needs a good queen to stand beside him."

Simba groaned. "I thought we were going to do away with that tradition."

"It worked out very well for us," Nala reminded him. "And who better to decide the best match for Kopa than his parents?"

Simba rolled onto his side. "All right, who did you have in mind?"

"Eshe's a nice girl."

Simba shook his head. "She and Kopa don't like each other."

"Really?" Nala asked.

Simba nodded. "She used to bite his tail."

Nala growled. "That little brat! I'm going to give her mother a piece of my mind!"

Simba chuckled. "Don't worry about it, Kopa bit her right back and she hasn't bothered him since."

Nala thought again. "Terema? She likes Kopa."

"Her mother used to bite my tail," Simba said, sitting up. "What about Leilani? She's always so polite…"

"Leilani's parents have already betrothed her to a very nice boy from Grass Walls."

Simba groaned. "This is so complicated." He thought a moment. "What about the lioness cubs at Grass Walls. I've heard their princess is very sweet. Her name is Pele."

Nala considered it for a moment. "I think it would be better if it was someone Kopa knew. Grass Walls is so far away. We would have to take Kopa there to visit Pele or bring her here to visit Kopa."

Simba stood up and looked around the hills, thinking about which families in the pride were the most kind and responsible. Some distance away, he spotted a golden furred lion with a black mane. There was a dark furred lioness cub scurrying about this lion's paws. "What about Timir's girl?" Simba suggested.

* * *

**The Lion King:**

**Responsibilities**

Chapter 1

Like many of the males of the Pride Lands, Timir lived in Rogue Haven but he often came to visit Simba's Pride to see his family. He was a little smaller than Simba but a couple of years older and stockier. His fur and eyes were fiery gold, contrasting greatly with his wavy black mane. He strolled along the hills near Pride Rock with his daughter Timira, who resembled her dark furred mother Shadow much more than she did her golden furred father, though she shared Timir's sun-colored eyes. Timira laughed as she nipped and clawed at Timir's paws.

"What are you doing?" Timir chuckled.

"Pouncing!" she said aggressively.

Timir placed his foot on Timira's tail, stopping her in her tracks. "Maybe you should stick to opponents your own size – at least until you're higher than my elbow."

As Timira futilely tried to paw her father into submission, a golden-beige colored lion cub with jade green eyes hurried over and swatted at Timira's backside. "Tag, you're it!" he laughed.

"Babu!" Timira protested, whirling about and taking off after the cub. Timir laughed as his daughter scurried off in hot pursuit of the prankster Babu.

"Good day, Timir," Simba said.

Timir turned about to greet the king. "Your Highness," he replied, a bit surprised the Lion King would wish to speak with him. He bowed his head. "How may I serve you?"

Simba smiled pleasantly. "I wish to discuss something with you – a proposal, actually."

Timira chased Babu back to his mother Sabini. He took refuge behind the lioness while she bathed Babu's resistant sister Boga.

"Someone help me!" Boga wailed.

"Sorry, Boga," Timira said breathlessly as she darted around Sabini in pursuit of Babu. "Kinda busy."

"Hold still, Boga," Sabini chided. "Your positively filthy."

"I don't care what anyone in this pride says, this is not sanitary!" Boga insisted, making a disgusted expression as Sabini ran her tongue up along her back. "Not against the fur, Mom," Boga whined.

Timira continued to chase Babu around the hills, maneuvering through the legs of several adult lions. Timir glanced over at them and winced when Timira barely avoided being stepped on by Chumvi.

"Um, Timir, did you hear what I said?" Simba asked.

Timir jerked his attention back to the king. "What? Oh, excuse me, Your Highness. I was just…" He made a gesture to his daughter but cleared his throat and turned back to Simba. "What was it you were saying, Sire?"

The king looked at the cubs scurrying underfoot and chuckled. "As I was saying, Nala and I have been discussing the matter of Kopa's betrothal."

Timir raised an eyebrow. "Sire?"

* * *

**Continue to Chapter 2**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lion King:**

**Responsibilities**

Chapter 2

Shadow was a unique lioness with a pelt almost as black as night and a yellowish brown belly, muzzle, and ear tufts. Her eyes were bright gray and bordered by light brown eye ridges. There were few lions that resembled her – in fact she was the only one any of the Pride Landers had ever seen with ebony colored fur.

"You take my breath away every time I see you," Timir said softly, coming upon his mate while she dozed under an umbrella tree.

The coal black lioness looked up as her spouse nuzzled her. "How was your day with Timira?" she asked affectionately.

"Quite amazing," Timir replied, lowering himself down and resting his chin on Shadow's back. "The king made the most surprising proposition today about our daughter."

"What proposition?" Shadow asked, looking over her shoulder at her husband.

"He wondered if we might consider having his son betrothed to Timira." He looked expectantly at Shadow.

"Betrothed?" Shadow's eyes went wide as saucers.

"Not many lionesses are given such an opportunity," Timir pointed out. "I mean our daughter would be queen someday. Just think of the privileges she'd have being a part of Simba's family. Her whole life would be set."

"But does she even like Kopa?" Shadow asked.

Timir nodded. "I believe so. I've seen them play together sometimes." Timir nudged Shadow with his muzzle. "He's a very good lad. We'd be fortunate to have him for a son-in-law someday."

Shadow thought about it. "It sounds like you've already made your decision," she noted with a raised eyebrow.

Timir shrugged. "I just want what's best for our daughter."

"It's an immense responsibility," Shadow noted.

"And no other cub in this pride is as responsible as our daughter."

Timira hid from her parents a few yards away, gaping at Timir and Shadow through the thick veil of tall grass. "Me, marry Kopa?" she gasped softly.

Shadow took a deep breath. "Okay, let's arrange it."

Timira turned about and silently hurried away, not hearing anymore of the conversation. She had to tell her friends right away.

"Let's tell Timira," the golden lion suggested.

"No, we'll wait till she's older," Shadow replied. "This would put too much pressure on her and she should enjoy her cubhood while it lasts."

Timir frowned. "I think it's best we discuss this with her now. I mean, obviously I'm thrilled about this arrangement but Timira may not be. If she doesn't wish to marry Kopa, wouldn't it be better if we knew this now instead of right before she walks down the aisle?"

"I not saying we wait that long," Shadow scoffed. "Just let her be a child for another year or two. Then, we'll sit her down and explain the arrangement. By then, she should have a good handle on what she wants out of life and whether or not she would be happy as Kopa's queen. If she doesn't want Kopa for a mate, then we call off the betrothal. I'm sure the king would agree. He can't be any more certain of Kopa's feelings for Timira."

* * *

"Your parents are betrothing you to Kopa?" Boga gasped.

Timira nodded, regarding Boga and her brother Babu uncomfortably. The three cubs had gathered near a fallen tree trunk where they thought they'd have some privacy.

"What's 'betrothing' mean?" Babu asked.

"It means Kopa and Timira are going to get married," Boga explained.

"What?!" Babu scoffed. "They can't get married. They're not grown-ups yet."

"I mean, they'll get married _when_ they grow up, Idiot."

"Oh." Babu paused a moment. "You're going to say no, aren't you?" he insisted, turning to Timira.

Timira thought about it. "I'm not sure."

"She's not going to say no," Boga explained. "Come on, this is awesome! You'll get to be queen. Queens get to do whatever they want!"

Timira and Babu stared at Boga blankly.

"I don't think that's how it works," Timira said, sounding uncertain.

"But you and Kopa don't even hang out that much," Babu insisted. "I mean, you're friends I guess but you're not _best_ friends."

"I don't think I have a choice, Babu," Timira sighed. "I have to marry Kopa. It's my responsibility."

Babu's eyes widened. "Wait a minute, do you love Kopa?" He looked appalled. "Oh crap, why didn't you tell us?"

Timira blanched. "What? No, I don't love Kopa!"

"Uh…" Kopa mumbled, standing a couple feet away with Afua, staring at the three other cubs blankly. "What are you guys talking about?"

"And why are you guys talking about being in love with Kopa?" Afua added.

Though no one could see, Timira turned bright red under her dark brown fur. She literally began digging a hole in the dirt to crawl into. Boga grabbed Timira by the shoulders and shoved her towards Kopa. "Kopa, you're not going to believe what Timira heard her parents talking about," Boga said excitedly.

Kopa stared at Timira as she came to an awkward stop in front of him. "Okay, I'll bite. What were your parents talking about?" Kopa asked.

Timira shot Boga a murderous look over her shoulder before turning back to Kopa. "Well, the thing is…"

* * *

**Stay Tuned for Chapter 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Lion King:**

**Responsibilities**

Chapter 3

"Yes, I think Shadow makes a valid point," Simba said as he walked with Timir along the edge of the waterhole. "We shouldn't trouble the cubs with this arrangement, not until they're a little older. When the time comes, we'll put it to them to see if it's an agreeable union."

"But if it turns out they are not keen on the idea, you'll be all right with that, Your Highness?" Timir asked.

Simba nodded. "What's most important to me is that Kopa is with someone who makes him happy and will support him when he's king. Nala and I believe that Timira would be a very agreeable match but I wouldn't force them to marry if they didn't want to."

* * *

"I can't believe my mom and dad are making me marry someone I don't want to!" Kopa scoffed, pacing back and forth. He and his friend Vitani were near the bank of Zulu Falls, several yards down from the waterfall.

"What's the big deal?" Vitani asked. "When you're king, you can change anything you want. Just decree that you don't have to marry this Tamara girl."

"Her name's _Timira_," Kopa corrected. He stopped and sat down on his hunches with a sigh. "And I don't think I'm supposed to decree stuff that disagrees with what my dad decrees. I think it might hurt his feelings."

"But your dad will be gone. You become king when he dies."

"He'll still see," Kopa insisted. "When he's up with the other Great Kings, he'll be watching while I'm being king. He'll know when I mess up."

Vitani raised an eyebrow. "That's – kinda creepy."

Kopa nodded. "Yeah, I just realized that too."

"So, you _are_ going to marry this Timira girl?"

"No," Kopa said sternly. "I don't want to marry anyone."

"Not anyone?" Vitani asked, looking a bit disappointed.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe when I grow up I'll change my mind but _I_ want to choose who I marry."

Vitani looked relieved. "So you don't actually like Timira?"

Kopa paused to think about it. "It's not that I don't like her…"

Vitani's expression turned dark. "So you _do_ like her?"

"Well, she and I are friends," Kopa explained. "If someone's your friend, you already like them. But just because you like someone doesn't mean you want to marry them. I mean, _we're_ friends so I like you but I don't want to marry you."

Vitani glared daggers at Kopa. "I see."

Kopa stared uncomprehendingly at Vitani. "Are you mad? You look mad."

"Why would I be mad?" Vitani asked. "We're friends and so you like me, doesn't mean you have to marry me." Her tone was venomous.

Kopa stared vacantly. "Uh huh, that's what I already said, so we're in agreement." He smiled. "Glad we're on the same page."

Vitani made an irritated growl and walked away.

"Tani?" Kopa called. "What did I say?"

Leaving a confused Kopa behind, Vitani made her way back to the Outlands. She paused at the border and sighed. "What do I care?" she mumbled to herself. "It's not like I want to marry him either." She shook herself abruptly. "What is wrong with me? I'm supposed to be spying on Kopa for Mom – to let her know when he's alone so she can…" A sinister chill settled over Vitani. "No, I'm not going to do it. I won't help Mom hurt Kopa."

* * *

The lionesses were resting on the Pride Rock boulders, warming themselves in the sunlight. Some of the cubs snuggled in with their mothers while others played. One dark brown cub was removed from the rest, sitting alone in the nearby grass and staring up at Pride Rock.

"It's too much," she mumbled.

Babu hurried over to Timira from behind. He stopped a few paces away, opened his mouth to speak, and then spun about and fled out of sight. Timira, hearing the sound of footsteps, turned around but didn't see anyone. Turning back around, she continued her despondent gazing.

"Come on," Babu said to himself, hiding behind a rock nearby. "Don't be a wussy." He poked his head around the corner and then slowly walked up to Timira. He cleared his throat audibly.

Timira looked around at Babu. "Oh, hey," she said glumly.

"Hey," Babu greeted back. "So, I just wanted to say…" he trailed off awkwardly.

"What?" Timira asked.

Babu cleared his throat again, opened his mouth to speak – and then cleared his throat again. "Wow, it sure is hot out here?" he noted anxiously. "I mean my mouth is so dry – don't you think it's so hot and dry out?"

"What is wrong with you?" Timira said, becoming irritated.

"Nothing," Babu said defensively. He took in a deep breath, and then released a flood of words with barely any pauses between each word. "You shouldn't marry Kopa because we all know you both don't want to get married and if you did marry Kopa anyway you wouldn't be able to marry who you did want to marry and you probably don't know who you want to marry because you haven't met who you want to marry yet or you don't like that person enough to marry them yet so you should wait to see who you want to marry…" Babu came to an abrupt stop and took a strangled gasp, having spent all his breath on the long speedily recited counsel.

Timira stared unblinkingly at Babu. "Are you done?"

Babu hesitated. "Um, yes?"

"I get what your saying but I don't have a choice. This is what King Simba and Queen Nala want – what my parents want. I have a responsibility."

"Why is it your responsibility? This whole betrothal thing is stupid and you know it!"

"You don't understand because you don't have any responsibilities!" Timira shouted, reaching her breaking point. "When you grow up, all you have to do is go live with a bunch of other lazy lions in a stupid grove! And for all you know, maybe I do like Kopa. So stop talking about things you don't understand and just leave me alone!" With that, she shoved Babu aside and ran off.

* * *

**Continue to Chapter 4**

* * *

**Author's Note:** This chapter was originally meant to be two chapters but they ended up much shorter than I thought they would be, so I put them together as one chapter. That just leaves the last chapter to write, and then I start work on _The Lion King V: Man Comes to the Pride Lands_.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Lion King:**

**Responsibilities**

Chapter 4

Out in the woods near the Zuberi River, Timira huddled under a bush and had a good long cry. She felt as if she'd lost all control of her life – that no one cared what she wanted. What was even more frustrating was that she wasn't even sure of what she wanted.

"Mom, please, I want to go home," someone moaned, a male cub it sounded like.

"Hush, Kovu," a surly female hissed.

Timira stifled her cries and cautiously looked out from beneath the bush, keeping within the shade to hide herself. Timira saw a lioness she did not recognize approaching. It was a menacing female with tanned fur, red eyes, and a dark dorsal stripe on her forehead. Two cubs followed the brooding female. The one that had spoke was a small brown-furred male with a tuft of dark mane and emerald green eyes. The other cub was an older male, two years in age, with a spindly black tuft of mane, scrawny limbs, and red eyes like the female.

"Tani usually meets him in these woods," the older cub explained to the female, grinning eagerly. "Bet you're mad, eh, what with oh-so-reliable-Vitani playing with the enemy when she should be spying on him? I did good telling you, didn't I, Mother?"

"Where, Nuka?" the lioness demanded lowly. "Where exactly do they meet?"

The one called Nuka looked around. "Oh, right, they meet… Um, huh, where do they meet? Uh, you know, around these parts," he said vaguely. He shied away from the female's dark gaze.

"You are so useless," the female muttered, moving forward.

Then it dawned on Timira who the female was. Her parents sometimes spoke of Scar's mate, the lioness who lived alone in the Outlands with her cubs - Zira.

"We're going to get in trouble," Kovu whimpered.

"Not as much trouble as the prince's going to be in when Mother finds him," Nuka giggled.

"Prince?" Timira mumbled softly, moving back under the bush as Zira and her cubs came closer. "Does he mean Kopa?"

"But Kopa's cool," Kovu protested. "He was really nice to me and Tani."

"And that's how he enticed you and your sister," Zira growled, turning about to face the smaller cub. "He wishes to turn my own children against me, by seducing them with his feigned innocence. But no child of Simba is innocent."

Timira moved deeper into her hiding place, her back paw inadvertently touching one of the bush's lower branches and rustling the leaves overhead. Zira stiffened, turning a crazed eye towards the bush. She tilted her head as she regarded the plant enigmatically. With a powerful claw, she swiped the bush. Several branches were snapped out of the way, revealing Timira.

A ways off, Babu walked along a weathered path looking for Timira, wishing to apologize for their argument earlier that day – though he didn't really think it was his fault. A familiar cry caught his attention. "Timira," he called, hurrying in the direction of the scream.

"Let me go!" Timira wailed as Zira pinned the cub to the ground.

"A little spy," Zira growled.

"Oh, I know her," Nuka exclaimed. "That's Timira. I overheard the lionesses talking about her when I was spying on Pride Rock – doing what you told me to do, of course. Not like Tani. I bet you're way more pleased with me than Tani, right Mother?"

"Get on with it, Nuka!" Zira snarled. "What did you hear when you spied on the Pride Landers?"

Nuka flinched. "Right, yes mother. The Pride Landers say that she's Kopa's betrothed."

A vicious grin spread across Zira's face. "Is she now? That's unfortunate for you, little one. Now I have no choice but to make an example of you."

Babu crested a hill and gasped when he saw the sinister lioness pinning his friend. Without thinking about it, he bounded towards them. "Get off her, you ugly hag!" he shouted, leaping on Zira's back and biting down hard on her shoulder.

"Ah, you wretched boy!" Zira roared. She had to release Timira as she slapped the male cub off her shoulder.

Babu hurt from the slap but still managed to hit the ground running. "Move it," he told Timira, who likewise took off.

Zira touched the spot where Babu had bitten her. There were tiny drops of blood where his teeth had penetrated Zira's skin but it was not a serious wound. Still, her murderous gaze followed the cubs as they fled. With a furious roar, she charged after them.

Though they had a head start, Timira knew it wouldn't be enough to outrun Zira. "She's going to catch up to us!" she shouted.

"I saw your dad earlier. He's not far from here," Babu explained. "Follow me!"

They ran even after their short legs started to burn, navigating the familiar paths towards Pride Rock. They didn't realize Zira was cutting through the trees, quickly bypassing them.

"We're almost there!" Babu said eagerly.

Zira leapt out of the trees unexpectedly and positioned herself in their path. The cubs skidded to a stop and turned to run back the way they came but Zira pounced on them, pinning both to the ground.

"Daddy, help!" Timira cried.

Zira leaned down, hissing malevolently at the cubs. "Naughty, naughty."

Timira closed her eyes, certain that she and Babu were about to die.

"Get off of my daughter!" Timir roared. The golden male rushed Zira and tackled her off the cubs. A vicious battled ensued while Timira and Babu, now free, hurried to a hiding place in a burrow under an overgrown root. They huddled together, paws wrapped around each other. They watched in horror as Timir and Zira struggled, biting and clawing at each other. It was a quick battle, Zira besting Timir in both strength and speed. She slashed Timir brutally, knocking him to the ground in a bloody mess.

"Mother!" Nuka called, he and Kovu hurrying up the path, "I saw Kopa!"

Zira turned a crazed eye to her sons, ignoring the beaten male at her feet. "Excellent," she chuckled.

Kovu stared in horror at the brutally thrashed lion. As he walked closer with Nuka, he noticed Babu and Timira hiding in a hole nearby. His eyes locked with Timira's and the girl quivered, thinking Kovu was about to reveal them to his mother. Instead, Zira's youngest child discretely held a paw to his lips, signaling Babu and Timira to remain quiet.

"Where is the prince?" Zira demanded.

"He's with this old white lion," Nuka explained, gesturing back the way they came.

Zira cackled. "Simba is about to lose his first heir. Come, my sons." She rushed off, kicking up dirt in Timir's face. The defeated lion coughed feebly as the lioness hurried off with her two sons in tow.

Once they were sure Zira had gone, Timira rushed from her hiding place to inspect her father. "Daddy?"

Timir looked at his daughter and gently pulled her close. "Are you hurt?" he asked.

Timira shook her head, eyes brimming.

"Mr. Timir," Babu whispered, coming closer. "Are you going to be all right?"

"Of course I will," Timir assured them unconvincingly. He tried to rise, but cried out in agony and slumped back to the earth. He breathed with difficulty and settled onto his side. "Babu, I need you to go find help," he said laboriously. "I don't think I can walk on my own. And tell the king that his son's in danger."

Babu nodded and quickly ran back to Pride Rock.

Looking at his daughter, Timir reached out and gently stroked her cheek with his paw. "Timira," he sighed.

"Yes, Daddy?"

He smiled sadly. "I just want you to know – that you don't have to be afraid. I know you're going to do just fine. You're going to make me and your mother so proud."

Timira cried miserably. "Yes Daddy," she promised.

The vanquished lion pulled his daughter close and nuzzled her. Timira wrapped her arms around her father's neck – and they waited.

* * *

Timira stared at the spot where her father was defeated by Zira years ago, Kopa standing beside her. The two adult lions were silent for a moment, the prince taking in Timira's story. "I didn't know about your dad," Kopa noted.

"No one likes to talk about it when I'm around," Timira explained. "He didn't die right away. After they found us, they carried my father to Rafiki to be treated. He managed to hold on for a couple of weeks but the wounds didn't heal right. They became infected and…" she trailed off, touching the earth where her father lay as if to feel for a sign of his presence.

"I'm so sorry, Timira," Kopa explained.

Timira shook her head. "I wasn't trying to make you feel sorry," she said, gazing up at the blue sky. "It might sound silly but, when you fell into the river and everyone thought you were dead, I felt like I had somehow let my parents down."

"Because they wanted us to be married," Kopa acknowledged.

"I never really understood, though I thought I did," Timira continued. "I didn't talk about it with my mother so, even after she passed away, I still carried around this misunderstanding about what they wanted. I thought they wanted the prestige of having a queen for a daughter."

Kopa shook his head. "I remember your parents. They weren't like that."

Timira nodded. "Simba told me what he and my father discussed. My parents just wanted to give me every opportunity – so that I could _choose_ which prospect made me happy. We were extremely unfair to our parents, I think. We should have known they wouldn't have forced us to do something that would have made us miserable."

Kopa looked a little insulted. "Not that I'm saying we should have gotten married, but you don't really think I would have made you _miserable_, do you?"

Timira smirked. "Okay, maybe not _miserable_, but you and I were just not right for each other in the long run."

"Mom!" a golden furred cub wailed, rushing towards Timira and hiding behind her.

"Timir?" Timira gasped. "What's the matter?"

A white furred lioness cub bounded after Timira's son. Kopa caught the white cub and restrained her. "Nyota, what have I said about terrorizing your playmates?"

Nyota sighed. "Not to get caught."

Timira gave Kopa an annoyed look.

"What?" the prince said sheepishly, "No, that's not what I said." He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Come on, you tattletale. Let's go find your mother."

"Yes, Daddy," Nyota sighed.

As Kopa departed with his daughter, Timira looked down at her son. "It's okay, Timir," she chided. "You can come out, now."

The cub scurried out and nuzzled his mother's leg. "Nyota's crazy," he claimed. "She said I was her boyfriend." He shivered in disgust. "It's a lie, I tells you!"

Timira smiled. "Okay, I believe you."

"She says that her granddad can make me marry her if she asks him to. Simba won't do that, will he?"

Timira leaned down and nuzzled her father's namesake. "Of course not, Little One," she assured him. "That choice is yours alone and no one can take it away from you. All I ask is that you choose the one who makes you the happiest."

**The End**

* * *

Proposed OC and Semi-Canon Voice Cast

Timir - Ron Perlman

Shadow - Gillian Anderson

Kopa - Topher Grace

Timira - Anne Hathaway

Sabini - Julia Roberts


End file.
